


Torn

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brenda’s torn between letting Robin know she’s in town or staying in the shadows and watching Robin live her life.





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers! Since I can’t find out exactly where and how Brenda and Robin met, I’ll just say they met a few years ago.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Torn  
Characters: Brenda and Robin  
Pairing: Brenda/Robin  
Rating/Warnings: PG. FemSlash.  
Summary: Brenda’s torn between letting Robin know she’s in town or staying in the shadows and watching Robin live her life.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers! Since I can’t find out exactly where and how Brenda and Robin met, I’ll just say they met a few years ago.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 560 words without title and ending.

This was written by request; hope you like it!

*Torn*

Brenda stayed out of sight when she entered the town that had once been her home, all because of a beautiful brunette that had changed her life the moment they had met.

They had met when Brenda was twenty-seven and Robin had been twenty-four. It had been Christmas and snow had covered every inch of Port Charles in a beautiful blanket of white.

When Brenda had reached town that night she had met Robin at Kelly’s when the other woman had stopped to pick up dinner for her uncle Mac, Maxie and herself.

As Robin had been leaving Kelly’s, Brenda had just been arriving and as she had opened the door to step inside and get warm, Robin had bumped into her, almost dropping everything in the process but Brenda had managed to save most of Robin’s meal.

After helping Robin pick up the food and check to see if anything had slipped out of their containers, the two of them had introduced themselves and it wasn’t long before the two women had become best friends.

When Robin had found out who Brenda was, she had laughed softly, unable to believe that she had become friends with a model.

From there things had only gotten better in time. They had started to spend every day together; talking, laughing, hanging out and just having a good time like friends do.

Then the day came when Brenda had to move out of Port Charles again, two years after she and Robin had met.

She had had to leave her best friend and the woman behind she was falling in love with, because everyone kept telling her that she needed to move on, she needed to go live in Los Angeles for a while; so she did.

Now Brenda was back and she was torn between letting Robin know she was home to Port Charles for good, or not saying a thing to the woman who meant more to her than life itself.

However, as she got up from the bench at the docks, the situation was taken out of her hands, for there stood Robin and Jason staring in shock as she stood their staring at them.

Their hands were intertwined and Brenda saw the wedding ring on Robin’s finger. She forced herself to look up and meet Robin’s eyes.

The truth was staring back at her and Brenda hated it. She had taken so long to come back to Port Charles and claim the woman she loved, that Robin had decided to go and live the happy hetero life, even though it was a lie.

Unable to take it any longer, Brenda turned away from the couple without bothering to speak, pulled her cell phone out and called a cab to take her to the airport.

Her heart was breaking, knowing that she had lost her one and only chance to be with Robin, to love Robin and it killed her inside.

There was no reason for her to come back to Port Charles anymore. No more reasons to be torn, since the love of her life decided to move on and pretend to be someone she’s not.

It wasn’t long before the cab showed up and Brenda tossed her bags into the backseat as she climbed in and left, leaving behind the only person she had ever loved.

The end.


End file.
